Confused
by ReginaMills96
Summary: After trying to kill herself, Sam Walker wakes up in a psychiatric hospital. Despite Dr Davis and Nurse Haley's best efforts Sam doesn't remember anything...Believing she doesn't belong in there, Sam tries to get out, but her attempts don't go according to plan.
1. Chapter 1 Imprisoned in safety

(Sam's P.O.V)

It was strange. I woke up in a room. The walls were white. Everything was white except for the blanket on the bed which was a dark green. This wasn't my room. I never even been here before. Never. In my whole life. Something that was even stranger I was laid on the floor. The bed was perfectly made, It looked as if no one had touched it. There was a small bathroom leading off the room.

I stood up and went to the main door. Hold on, I looked down, I was wearing a hospital gown. Where were my clothes. Was I in a hospital? I tried the door handle. Locked. I banged on the door.

"HEY!" I yelled "HEY LET ME OUT!"

The door locked clicked as the key turned and I took a step backwards. The door opened and two women walked in. The first had shoulder length brunette hair and was dressed like a business woman. The other had redish, brown hair and was wearing an all white nurses outfit. What was going on?

"Hello Sam, I'm Dr Davis" The business woman look alike said

what the hell? Oh...kay I guess I was in hospital but, what for? I felt fine and since when did hospitals lock you in rooms?

"This is Haley James-Scott, she's the head nurse of the adolescent female ward" Dr Davis continued

Okay, now I was confused since when did hospitals sort wards by age group?

"Welcome to Tree Hill House Sam" Dr Davis said

WHAT? Tree Hill House? The psychiatric hospital? Why I didn't I remember anything?

"Oh hell no!" I said "I don't belong here! I'm not crazy!" I yelled

"Not crazy just a danger to yourself. Depression can make people think differently" Dr Davis said

"Depresssion? Danger to myself? What are you talking about?" I said

"You tried to kill yourself."

"No I didn't" I said insistantly

I looked down at my arms they were both bandaged up. I grabbed them tearing the bandages. Dr Davis grabbed my arms holding them still.

"Calm down" she said looking right into my arms

"Take these" Haley said, she held out a small pot of pills "They'll help you feel better"

I took them in the bathroom and poured them in the toilet before flushing it.

"You were right I feel tons better!" I said angrily

Dr Davis nodded at Haley and Haley got out a syringe taking the safety cap off. I tried to run for the door but Dr Davis restrained me. I felt a sharp stab in my arm and my whole body relaxed and my eyes closed. 


	2. Chapter 2 Blood loss

(Sam's P.O.V)

I woke up in the same room. It was clear I couldn't fight back, I was Davis came back in.

"Come on Sam, I'll give you a tour" She said.

It was a small hospital there was only about 20 patients aged between 13 and 17. Dr Davis showed me the living room, the tv room, the dining room, the nurses station and the shower room.

"The hospital is private" Dr Davis said "Your mother paid a lot of money to make sure you receive the best treatment and get better"

My mother? I didn't even remember my family...

It turned out that Dr Davis was always around so was Nurse Haley. I hated feeling trapped. That night I was sat in my room. I pulled the bandages off my arms and stared. Each wrist had a large dressing on it, I pulled them off to reveal the stitches. It looked like there had been some deep wounds. Fresh cuts layered my arms not as deep as my wrists though.

I searched the room for anything sharp there was nothing. The mirror wasn't proper glass and there was no scissors or anything. My nails had been cut...The only thing I had was my teeth. That wasn't going to be very helpful. I went into the doorway of the bathroom,although there was no door the frame was still there.

I slammed my wrist against it silently cried out in pain. That did th job. I did it again. The stitches started to break, with one last hit the stitches broke and blood started to pour from my wrist. I felt so much relief. I started to bite the stitches in my other wrist, when that one started bleeding too I watched the blood run down my hands until I started to feel lightheaded and finally I faded into the darkness.

(Brooke's P.O.V)

I'd been sat in my office looking through Sam's notes when an orderly had reported hearing loud banging noises coming from Sam's room. I went there immediately and as the door opened I saw the young girl laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Sam was 15 and she hadn't been here long at all.

Sam didn't remember anything about her life. But, it was probably her brain trying to protect itself after the trama it had been through. Sam was taken to the emergency room within the ward. She lost so much blood that we nearly lost her. She was my daughter and I had failed to protect her. I understood that mental illneses were a disease like any other and sometimes they couldn't be prevented, but I couldn't help but feel I could of helped her.

I was a psychiatrist for god sakes. I should of recognised the signs. But, I guess Sam did a good job of hiding what she was truly feeling until that day when she broke down and I'd found her in her room at home. I couldn't relive that day again. So I left the other doctors to it. When I saw Sam again she was stable. well she was physically stable...She was certainly not mentally stable. Her arms had been rebandaged.

She didn't even remember who I was. She didn't remember her father, Julian. She didn't remember anything. So it was safe for me to treat her. I'd had Sam when I was 15. It had been tough but things seemed to go okay. Now she was here...Working at Tree Hill house all these years I would have never imagined that my daughter would end up here. Sam worried me, I wasn't ready to lose her. I didn't think i'd ever be ready for that.

In the end Sam was strapped down for her own safety. She'd refused all medication but as she was under 16 I had final say. I knew she wasn't thinking clearly so i'd given consent for her to have the medication. We were having to inject it though because she wouldn't take only she'd remember who she was...maybe there would be a way around all this. 


	3. Chapter 3 Putting up a fight

(Sam's P.O.V)

When I woke up I hoped I was dead and dreaming. I tried to move my arms to rub my eyes. I was stuck, I tried to move my feet they were stuck too. I opened my eyes fully, as I did I noticed Dr Davis stood looking down at me. She shone a light in my eyes. I wanted to move, to thrash and wriggle but, I just didn't have the energy.

"You we're given something to help you stay calm" Dr Davis explained "You may feel drained for a while"

Why was I tied down? I thought looking at my hand.

"The restraints are for your own safety" She said following my gaze

I barely had any energy at all. I couldn't move let alone get up and make a run for it. I was fighting a losing battle here. There was one of me and loads of them. I needed a plan and I couldn't do any off that while I was tied down. I had to listen to them, get the to trust me...When Dr Davis brought my pills I took them...Or at least she thought I did. After 3 days of me taking the medication they let me out of the straps.

I was allowed one outfit. My black skinny jeans, a dark pink t-shirt, a pale pink hoodie and my black and white converse. I made my way into the tv room. Dr Davis was weird. It was like she really cared. The way she looked at me...Like she owned me, loved me even...It was strange. Even that nurse, Haley she looked like she knew me. But, I didn't know if she truly did. I just wished I could remember.

"Sam?" Dr Davis said from across the room "It's time for our chat" she said

"Tough. I'm busy." I replied

She came over and took my arm pulling me up and towing me to her office.

"Take a seat" she said sitting behind her desk. I took a seat unwillingly.

"What are you thinking?" Dr Davis asked

"What am I thinking? I'm thinking my parents are assholes! Who leaves their kid here and doesn't even bother to visit?!" I said angrily

"Your parents care about you alot. they left you here because you need help and your mom is a lot closer than you think" Dr Davis said

"Whatever. This place is a joke!" I yelled standing up the chair flew backwards"You don't know me! and you sure as hell don't know what I need" I said bitterly

After my little outburst I wasn't allowed to go back to my room until i'd calmed down. I was put in an isolated room, the walls were padded so I couldn't hurt myself. I punched the walls repeatedly. Two of the male nurses had come in to restrain me. I punched the first one and he fell to the floor then I kneed the other one in the balls and when he bent over in pain I ran for the door.

I got to the main door I had to get out. I kicked the door repeatedly trying to break it down. The orderly that i'd hit grabbed me round the middle lifting me into the air.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

I kicked out and wriggled like mad.

"Take her back to isolation"Dr Davis instructed she had a syringe in her hand

The male orderly took me back to the padded room and pinned me to the floor. I wriggled and struggled against his grip, There was a sharp prick in the top of my arm and all my muscles just relaxed and I stopped moving. The man released his grip on me. Him and Dr Davis both left the room, I laid on the floor, my body completely relaxed. 


	4. Chapter 4 Behave

(Brooke's P.O.V)

Sam was still laid on the floor when I went to check on her. She was awake but she was out of it. Her mind was elsewhere. If this behaviour carried on I was going to have to put her on medication to keep her calm on a daily basis. I didn't want to but Sam wasn't giving me much choice. I wanted to tell Sam I was her mother but the state she was in she'd never believe me.

(Sam's P.O.V)

I was let out to eat, I went to the living room instead of the cafeteria. I didn't eat anything at all. I was so mad inside I just wanted to scream and shout and hit things.

"Sam?" Dr Davis said coming over

"I'm really not in the mood to talk to you right now" I said as calmly as I could

"Okay, are you going to eat?"

I didn't answer I just turned away

"I'll take that as a no" she said

She walked away leaving me alone. Another girl came in, Amber her name was. She came up to me.

"Listen, this is my ward. Everyone does what I say around here" Amber said

I scoffed getting up and walked away

"Oi B**ch don't walk away from me or i'll beat your ass"

Amber was 17 but she was only a little bit taller than me. I turned.

"I'd like to see you try...B**ch" I said

She pushed me. "What did you say?"

"Let my fist explain it" I said

Before she could digest what i'd said I launched my fist towards her nose.

"Big mistake!" She said angrily

She rammed me to the floor and I grabbed her hair holding on and pulling it. She hit me and I kicked her. I rolled on top of her and started hitting her. Dr Davis grabbed my arms pulling me off her. I kicked out struggling in her arms.

"Samantha stop it!" Dr Davis said

Amber was taken away by one of the male nurses. I got taken back to the isolated room. That annoyed me.I just sat on the floor fighting to get out and banging just got me sedated it was pointless really,I laid on the floor staring up at the ceiling. They let me out after an hour. I went outside for some fresh air.

I walked around the courtyard examining the fence. It was a simple wire fence topped with razor wire. I was going to get a few scratches that was for sure. I looked around and when I was sure no one was watching I started to climb the fence. Haley grabbed me round the middle pulling me down.

"Nooooooo!" I screamed

Dr Davis wasn't in so I was taken to the restraining room. I was given more drugs to calm me down. I just laid there strapped down, staring at the ceiling blankly. When Dr Davis finally came in to work I was still laid staring at the ceiling. She undid the straps.

"How about you and me go to my office and have a little chat?" she said

I sat up and stretched before standing.

"How about no?" I said getting up and walking off.

I went back to my room and got into bed. I was exhausted, I hadn't slept properly in days. It was around 6 am. I'd been restrained all night. I pulled the blanket over my head and closed my eyes. The only way to get out of there was to follow the rules and take the meds. If I had any chance at getting back to the real world that was what i'd have to do. I was woken up by a nurse at half 7 which didn't make me very happy at all. But, I went to the cafeteria at ate breakfast with everyone else. I was already dressed so I went to watch TV with the other girls.

After that I went outside and sat at one of the tables. I started sketching in my book. I could feel I was being watched and when I looked up I saw Dr Davis stood by the door. She was waiting for me to snap, I knew she was. That wasn't going to happen I was going to get out. When it was time for meds, I waited in line and took mine when Haley called my name. Then I went to bed. I needed to catch up on my sleep. I fell asleep straight away I was so tired.

The next few days I did the same. Following the rules, taking the meds. The staff still didn't trust me they were all waiting for me to snap. 


	5. Chapter 5 Escape plan

(Sam's P.O.V)

The next day I was woken up at half past 7 as usual. I was so tired I just rolled over and ignored her.

"Samantha I think you need to get up" One of the nurses said

"5 more minutes" I groaned

I was picked up and taken somewhere then I was laid back down. I didn't think anything of it. Until the shower was turned on and the water splashed in my face. I thought I was drowning. I jumped up to see the nurse. That was it I was not behaving anymore. They wanted me to snap. I was going to snap and they were going to regret meeting me. I was soaked. Absolutely wet through and someone was going to pay. I stole a knife from the kitchen. No one realised I took it back to my room and hid it in my matress.

Now for the real fun to begin. I punched the nurse that had thrown me in the shower knocking her flat out. I was shaking I was so angry. I kicked and pushed everything that would move. Tables, chairs, boxes, anything that wasn't tied down. I punched another orderly. Dr Davis came down. I took a swing at her but she caught my arm before I hit her.

"Sam, what is going on? You've been doing so well these last few days" she said, she had hold of both my wrists

"Talk to your fucking staff about that!" I said angrily

I wriggled out of her grip and went to my room, I grabbed the knife from in my matress and by the time the nurses came in. I held it out in front of me.

"Don't come any closer" I said edging towards the doorway

They let me past without putting up a fight, but I guess in their eyes I was a nutter, so they were probably scared they'd end up dead if they tried to stop me. I ran to the end of the corridor, I couldn't get the door open. I suppose that's what it was designed for.

"Sam?" Dr Davis said

I spun round so my back was against the door and held the knife out infront of me.

"This isn't what you want to do. Is it? This isn't like you" she said

"You don't know me" I said bitterly

"I know you dont want to do this..." she continued trying to persuade me "Come on Sam give me the knife? We can go and have a chat. We can sort this out"

wow she was good. I almost believed her but I knew how things happened around here I'd get either restrained or thrown in the padded room. I wasn't an idiot

"I don't believe you" I said "Open the door"

she shook her head "No Sam"

I held the knife out in front of me "Do it!...Now!" I commanded

"No" she said simply "Give me the knife and we can go talk about this"

I didn't say anything I just stood there holding the knife.

"Come on Sam...We'll just talk...you and me" She said

She was convincing. I held out the knife losening my grip on the handle.

"If you're lying I swear to god..." I said

She took the knife out of my hand and I sunk down against the door. Tears streamed my cheeks.

"Come on" Dr Davis said

She helped me up. 


	6. Chapter 6 Finally Free

(Brooke's P.O.V)

I took Sam to my office. She sat down and I perched on the edge of my desk.

"What happened? You were doing so well." I said

"What happened? What happened!?, What happened is I shouldn't be here! I don't belong here! I'm not crazy!" Sam yelled

I knew she wasn't crazy she just needed some help.

"Lashing out isn't going to help is it?" I asked

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sam said

(Sam's P.O.V)

I stood up and stormed out. This place was driving me crazy. I went out side into the courtyard. I was getting out this time. No one was around so I jumped up the fence climbing over I cut my arm on the barbed wire on the way down the other side. I ran I didn't know where I was going but I was out and I was getting away. I kept running, it started to get dark. I spent the first night walking. I had to get away from Tree Hill. I'd started to remember things. I had a friend called Jack, he lived in Charlotte. I just had to get to Charlotte. But I had no money or anything and I was starting to get hungry and tired. The second night I slept under a bridge. It was scary but I needed to stay out of sight.

The next morning I woke as soon as the sun rose. I was still tired but I had to get moving. Seeing as though I had no belongings to collect together it didn't take long for me to get going. I arrived in Charlotte 2 days later. Luckily I could remember the address and it didn't take long to find the house.

(Brooke's P.O.V)

Sam had gone. How had she gotten out? It wasn't safe for her to be roaming the streets at her age let alone in her frame of mind. The first place I would have thought she'd go was Jack's but she couldn't even remember Jack she didn't remember anything. So I didn't know where to start looking. My main concern was Sam's safety. I was worried about her, after all she was my daughter even though she didn't know it. The reason Sam had been admitted to Tree Hill house was because of the suicide attempt and because of the memory loss.

(Sam's P.O.V)

I sat on Jack's couch sipping my coffee. He's foster parents were really nice and they'd agreed to let me stay.

"So how's Brooke?" Jack asked

"Brooke?" I asked confused "Who's Brooke?"

"Brooke's your mom" Jack said

"My mom?" I said why didn't I remember this?

"I'll call her" Jack offered

"Erm...Okay"

Jack called Brooke and I sat on the couch waiting and a while later there was a knock on the front door. A woman walked in. I stared, my mouth hanging over. That was Dr Davis. I backed away.

"Sam, Brooke's your mom" Jack said

"SHE is not my mother" I said bitterly

Dr Davis came towards me.

"You stay away from me"

I backed away more into the kitchen. I wasn't going back there. I grabbed a knife from the draw.

"Sam you need help" Jack said

I looked at him "Not you too" I said

I couldn't go back there, I couldn't. I turned the knife so the point was facing me and plunged it into my abdomen, I gasped as the pain shot through my body, I pulled the knife back out and let go. It clattered to the floor as everyone stood there in shock. Jack especially...I looked at him for a second before my eyes closed and my body fell to the floor. I could feel myself getting cold and empty. And then there was nothing.

(Brooke's P.O.V)

No...I pulled out my phone and dialled 911m. I checked her pulse it was fading slowly. When the paramedics got there it didn't take them long to get her to hospital. The doctors were in there ages.I paced the corridor waiting. The doctor came out.

"Dr Davis I think you should sit down..." He said

I did as he asked.

"When Sam stabbed herself she cut through an artery, unfortunately we were unable to stop the bleed in time. We did everything we could but I'm afraid she lost too much blood.

"I'm very sorry"

Tears rolled down my cheeks. It was all my fault, I'd tried to keep her safe but instead I'd gotten her killed. Now my daughter was gone and I had no one to blame but myself...


End file.
